The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses with a focus assist (FA) function which aids manual focusing by highlighting high-frequency components of an image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-108973 shows providing a two-dimensional graphical illustration of a histogram of high-frequency components of an image signal. The user can recognize a perfect focus position in manual focus based on variations of the histogram illustrated.